Demon
Demon Demon is one of its own. Having unique effects more uncommon to the EB World, this can be the reincarnation of cancer. Demon is hard to encounter due to its speed and power, but due to its long recharge time, it will take a while before the user has been able to demolish his/her target. Demon is obtainable by fusing Reaper and Void, for a total of 2900 diamonds with an additional diamond amount of 666, in a total of 3566 diamonds. Statistics Damage : Extremely High Defense : Moderately High Speed : Fast Spells Diabolical Force User vanishes in front of their target and appear on their back and use their telekinesis to push them far away, dealing high damage. -->The user will kick their target upwards and do 30 ~ 60 damage. The caster then jumps and disappears in thin air. They will re appear on the opponent's back and unleash powerful telekinetic power that pushes the player away from the caster, and then do 182 ~ 256 damage after landing on ground. This contact spell has a 10 second cooldown. *Consumes 350 mana Glare Orbs Shoot a small amount of red orbs that do low damage but create glares on random areas around the opponent, causing damage everytime they look at it. -->The user will raise their arms and create a portal from where multiple orbs come out from it. It will be shot in the direction of the cursor and deal 12 ~ 24 damage. 20 orbs are shot all in all, dealing 240 ~ 480 damage. When an orb hits a player, their screen shows faded red color. 2 Glares will appear on a random area, which can be signal the player by having demonic laughing sounds and a red eye appearing on the bottom of the screen. Once heard, the opponent must look away or it will do higher damage to him/her, as it deals 35 per 0.5 seconds, and lasts there for 8 seconds. This multi projectile spell has an 8 second cooldown. *Consumes 300 mana and costs 800 shards * Tip : '''Do not look at the glare. This can also cause a debuff called "Spine Chill" where the target just stays where it is as long as it is looking at the object (the glares). '''Devil's Gust User spins them self and travels in a medium distance, unleashing a powerful ring of fire that lashes out on nearby players and leaving a trail of black fire in its wake. -->The user elevates a bit on the ground and start spinning. The caster then produces "fire arms" that are shaped as lashes, which do 60 ~ 120 damage to nearby opponents within 32 studs range. When a player comes in contact with, it will burn them by 20 for 10 seconds, and lower their defense due to burn. The ring of flames will last for 5 seconds surrounding the caster after lashing, as a protection to certain elements that are mostly related to Water, such as Ice and Crystal. Fragile projectiles like Poison Needles are also affected, except for fire-related spells. This transportation spell has a 7 second cooldown. *Consumes 250 mana and costs 950 shards Possession User turns into a demon and will possess a player nearest to them, bending their body parts to deal medium damage. -->The user will create the symbol of the Demon element (none by the moment) in 18 studs. A player supposed to be nearest will be affected. The caster will turn invisible and start possessing the target. They will bend his/her body parts (feet, arms, limbs, head). Each do 25 ~ 50 damage. Twitching of body appendages will last for 7 seconds, dealing 175 ~ 350 damage. This close range spell has a 9 second cooldown. *Consumes 400 mana and costs 1100 shards Malevolent User will open up hell and arise, pulling nearby players upwards and shoot multiple nails that do high damage, and then drag them down vigorously into an inferno, burning them for a few seconds. -->The user jumps high in the air, and create a huge hole covering 20 studs, with flames visible underneath. Nearby players are elevated, and spun around the caster. Each are shot with 5 nails that do 15 ~ 50 damage each, dealing 75 ~ 250 damage. Then they are thrown down into the hole which was supposedly hell, burning them in the scorching furnace for 8 seconds, dealing 25 per burn, dealing a total of 275 ~ 450 damage. This ultimate has a 1 minute and 30 second cooldown. *Consumes 1000 mana and costs 1250 shards Some Trivia * Possession is the second close range spell that affects one player only, the first being Skeleton Grab. * Glare Orbs is the only spell to be a 2-in-1 spell. * Demon is the cousin of Reaper, because they may share similar traits in spells except for Possession, Glare Orbs and Diabolical Force. Category:Pure's Fine Elements